Galen marek evil clone(the dark apprentice )
Galen marek evil clone or The Dark apprentice first appeared in star wars:The Force Unleased 2. Afther Darth Vaders apprentice Galen marek turned good and helped Jedi Rahm Kota and the rebels escape the Death Star he was killed. Darth Vader brought his body to Kamio where he was to be cloned. Many clones were made but many were unable to forget Galen marek memories and the fact that he loved Juno. Some clones were successful enough to become saber gaurds or sith acolyte. Finaly a almost perferct clone was made but was unable to forget Galen mareks memories of Juno and escaped from Vader and left Kamio. Vader tryied one last time and made a perfect evil clone called The Dark apprentice. The evil clone was sent to aid Vader if the Good clone attemped to kill Vader. (DARK SIDE ENDING FOR STAR WARS THE FORCE UNLEASED 2) Before the good clone could kill Vader the dark apprentice arrvies and kills him. Rahm Kota has short duel with the evil clone before he and his men are forced pushed of the ledge and fall to their deaths. The clone later takes the good clones ship (the rongue shadow) and looks for the remaining rebels in the galaxy. THE BATTLE OF ENDOR The clones finally mission was to stop the rebels on Endor before they destoryed the sheild bunker protecthing the Death Star 2. The clone fought its way to the bunker threw waves of rebles and ewoks. When he reached the bunker he came face to face with Han Solo and Chewie. He used all his powers to overload the AT-ST Chewie was in. The clone climbed up on top of the vehicle and grapped Chewie, Han attempted to help Chewie and fired two shots at the clone. The clone used Chewie as a human sheild and was injuried, the clone then droped Chewie onto the ground and the AT-ST fell on Chewie killing him. Han was now on his own against the evil clone. Han fired shots that were deflected by the clones lightsaber. Han met his death when he was force gripped into the clones lightsaber. With the entrance now clear the clone headed inside. Inside princess leia, a rebel commander and his squad were about to go deeaper inside the bunker when the clone arrived. The comander sacfired himself and his troops so the princeess could go plant the charges. The clone could not fallow the princess as a sheild came on and was blocking the door, so he took the long way. Inside the bunker rebels and imperaails battled it out but the clone slagthered them all untill reaching the princess. The clone was suprised when the princess revailed that she was a jedi (since luke failed on Hoth). Leia took out her yellow lightsaber and she fought the clone till they reached the roof of the bunker. It was here Leia was killed by the clone. Above in the Death Star 2, Darth Sidious reveled that he knew that Darth Vader planned to overtrow hem by useing the evil clone and used sith lighting on Vader and told captain starling to take his troops and destroy the clone. The clone was meditating when he sensed the imperail star destroyers comeing . It is unkown if the clone survied.